Sam is Lovesick with Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: He didn't know how to tell Kurt his feelings. So, he finds a way to tell him


_**Sam is Lovesick with Kurt **_

Sam was in love with Kurt but Kurt didn't notice it at all. He wanted to tell Kurt how he feels about him but did't have the guts. One day, Sam texted Finn, Puck, and Artie for help fast.

_Meeting in choir room, now - Sam _

When the guys enters the room, they seated down waiting for Sam to come. Sam enters rushy.

"Are you okay, man?" Artie asked. Sam nodded

"Let me guess" Finn began. "You need our help to help you get Kurt, right?" Sam nodded.

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"Come on, Evans" Puck began. "We have seen your face checking out Hummel like if he's the only guy in this damn school"

"So, will you guys help me" Sam asked. The other boys nodded.

NEXT DAY (In glee club)

"So guys, what songs do you have to sing?" Will asked. Everyone shook except Sam.

"I have a song" Sam said. He motioned Finn, Puck, and Artie to get ready.

"Perfect. Let's hear it" Will said sitting down next to Rachel.

"First, I want to say that this song, I want to dedicate it to someone who is very beautiful and every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach" Sam said

"Him?" Rachel asked. "Don't you mean she?"

"No. Him" Sam said "That him is Kurt"

When Kurt heard it, he was in shock. Sam began to sing looking at Kurt every single time.

You're so mono Together, we could be stereo st-st-st-stereo love

You look so low low Together, we can get high hi-fi st-st-st-stereo Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom You make my heart go boom boom Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom You make my heart go supersonic boom supersonic boom

You got me high You got me low You make make me go go out of control I l-l-like the way we flow Let's go go go Get me that sensory overload Got me got me love

Got me love

Got me lovesick

Got me got me love

Got me love

You got me lovesick

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

You turn it up

Radioactive now you can't stop it we're gonna party all night

Radioactive you know we got it we're gonna party all night Radioactive super hypnotic we're gonna party all night

Radioactive now you can't stop it

We're gonna

We're gonna gonna

We're gonna

We're gonna gonna

Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom Boom boom supersonic boom boom boom boom

You got me high You got me low You make make me go go out of control I l-l-like the way we flow Let's go go go Get me that sensory overload Got me got me love Got me love Got me lovesick Got me got me love Got me love You got me lovesick

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

Turn it up

You turn it up

Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom

You make my heart go boom boom

Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom

You make my heart go supersonic boom supersonic boom

When Sam finished his song, he kneeled in front of Kurt and asked "Do you, Kurt Hummel, want to be my boyfriend?" Sam reached an arm to Kurt. Kurt smiled and began getting red.

"Yes" Kurt said reaching Sam and standing both up. Sam puts his left hand in Kurt's right cheek and the other in his waist and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. All of the applauded except Santana who was mad.

"Let me get the straight" Santana said as the couple separated their lips but still holding together. "You broke up with me just to be with the _fag _kid?"

Kurt was getting sad but Sam glaces at Santana. "Did you call my boyfriend the f word?" Sam asked getting mad

"Maybe or Maybe not" Santana said in a bitchy way. Everyone was looking at her mad.

"At least he's not a slut like you are" Sam said.

"You did not just call me that word" Santana screamed

"Like you said: Maybe or Maybe not" Sam said holding a pissed off Kurt. "At least he's not making out with a girl all the time" He added. She was mad.

"Shut the hell up Sam" Santana said

"No, you shut the hell up. To be frankly, he doesn't insult me calling me 'stupid' or 'moron'. Instead, he helps me with homework and other stuff that I can't do. He cares about me a lot and you didn't love me at all. You used me as a beard that the fact that you are lesbian" Sam admited.

"How did you know?" Santana asked

"Hello, you were using me as a backup of your reputation as the school slut" Sam said looking at her mad.

"You are right, I'm sorry that I called Kurt the f word. Sorry Kurt, I just got shocked that the last guy I was dating turned out to be gay" Santana said sadly.

Kurt sighed looking at Santana. "Don't worry, I forgive you. Hey, at least you got the guts to admited in school" Kurt said going to Santana and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kurt, thanks for helping me realize that" Santana said with a smiled looking at Brittany, who was also smiling.

Sam came behind Kurt and putting his arms around Kurt's waist and giving him a kiss in the back of the neck. He whispered to Kurt in the ear "So, babe, now that we are together officially , would you like to go to my house so we can have some lovely time?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. That would be nice" Kurt said facing Sam. Both smiling.

"Well" Will said after the whole drama. "I think this session is closed for today. See you guys next time" Then, he left. Everyone else in the room was silent until Puck ruined the silence.

"Well, congrats, you have Kurt at last" Puck said giving a high-five to Sam.

"Thanks guys" Sam said to all of them

"You Welcome" Artie said

"One warning" Finn said. "If you hurt Kurt, as a role of step-brother, I will have to kill you. You know, right?" Sam nodded.

"Okay" Sam said looking at Kurt. He smiled.

"My God, your are so beautiful as always, Kurt. I thought that you will hate me if I told you" Sam said. Kurt flushed even more.

Everyone left the choir room.

HALLWAY

"Forgot to tell you, thanks. When you came for the first time, I knew that you were always checking me out" Kurt said. Sam had a goofy face. Kurt flushed again.

"What?" Sam asked curiously

"I love when you do that goofy face" Kurt said putting a finger in Sam's cheek. Sam's smile grow even more.

"Really?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded

"Je t'aime auss, Kurt" Sam said. Kurt kiss him.

"Oel ngati kameie, Sam" Kurt said in Sam's lips. Sam smiled

"You know, I mean it, all the things I said about you" Sam said nervously "I like them as I like and love you Kurt" Kurt smiled and hold hands together with Sam.


End file.
